


Ride

by BJTxxx



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx
Summary: kura和subaru出道前悠闲的短途旅行补档以前写的段子
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Shibutani Subaru
Kudos: 1





	Ride

Ride  
by三极管

大腿忽然间承载微妙的重量，那一块的皮肤也渐渐感受到透过牛仔布料爬来的凉意。大仓睁开眼，瞧见渋谷的手拎着两个易拉罐自车窗外伸进来。那人应该是懒得弯太多腰，于是看不到他的脸。

“喂，选一罐吧。”渋谷说。

大仓抬起手臂，指尖在相邻罐身间游移了两个回合，最后被水珠沁得发凉的指尖在咖啡上面轻轻敲了两下：“那就这个。”

对方应声松开手，大仓顺理成章地接住目标。他直起些身来，拉开拉环。

在第一口咖啡入口前，他朝窗外说了一句：“多拉马里面都是冰脸的啊。”

“——哈？”倚着车身懒懒站着的渋谷也刚好打开他那罐果汁，他疑惑地拧起眉头思索了几秒，回道：“太远了啊。既然你那么向往这种桥段，刚才就该把脸摆在车窗旁边睡。”

大仓笑出声来。“傻子才会这样睡呢。”他用放松的轻软声音说。

“你还要休息吗？”渋谷问。

“唔……想要再歇个二十分钟吧。”

“嗯。”渋谷又喝了口果汁：“话说回来，明明才连续开了不到一个半小时啊你。”

“我是新手嘛。”车里的人理直气壮答道。

不予置评地抽了下鼻子，渋谷抬起手看了看手表：“我去晒晒太阳，顺便抽根烟。半小时后回来叫你。”

渋谷听到对方应了一声，接着自己的手臂被碰了碰。他低头瞧，一个空易拉罐被轻巧拿着，自车内伸出来。那只手披覆阳光，分明骨节下刻着好看阴影。

“喝完了。谢啦。”

\----

回到车内，渋谷系上安全带，看着大仓尽力地伸开了长手长脚来完成一个恋恋不舍的懒腰。

渋谷嚼着泡泡糖问道：“睡着了吗？”

“应该吧，我也不知道。”整顿好的大仓看上去神采奕奕。

“泡泡糖，要吗？”

“不了，怕影响开车。”

“好。从这里直直开出去就行。”

“明白了。”

渋谷吹出一个泡泡，还没吹大就十分小家子气地爆掉。而他毫不在意，倾身去调接收的电台。

大仓扶着方向盘，看着前方问道：“すばる试过吗？吃泡泡糖的时候抽烟。”

“没。这什么玩法？”渋谷偏头看了大仓一眼，又转头按那些按钮。

“大概就是，先吸一口烟然后吹泡泡，烟会被圈在泡泡里。成功的话会很帅，不是吗？”大仓说。

渋谷抬起眼睛想象了一下，舔掉爆炸在嘴边的泡泡糖，回道：“好像是挺带劲的。”

“对吧。”

“但是没做到的话超逊的……等等，你是怕失败，想先拿我当试验品看成功几率吗？”

“哪有！”

渋谷撇撇嘴，说：“你这小子。电台现在放的都是演歌，你听了不会困吧？”

大仓咧嘴笑：“我睡够了。”

“唔。”渋谷调低了椅背：“那换我睡了。”

“安心睡吧。”大仓得心应手地打着方向盘。

十分钟后，大仓往旁边瞟了一眼，诧异道：“すばる，你怎么还没睡？”

“……”渋谷抽出一张纸巾，把泡泡糖吐掉，说：“现在就睡。”

过了片刻，渋谷开口道：“之前我吹出了一个超大的泡泡，于是我刚才一直在较劲，看看能不能吹个更大的。说是成功的话就去睡觉，结果还是不行呢。”

“すばるくん，我开车的时候不要逗我笑呀。”

\----

醒过来的时候鼻子无端的痒。渋谷打了个喷嚏，自己立即精神了一半。

“到了？”他揉着鼻子有些迷糊地看着前方，发现车停下了。

大仓闻声抬头，说：“你醒了啊。赤穗是到了，我们要去的那个旅馆暂时还没到。我刚停下车来想研究下地图。”

“哦，我也来看看。”渋谷凑过去。

“我觉得是这么走的。”大仓在地图上认真地比划。

“那就试着这么走吧。”

“你根本没仔细看就附和我了吧。”

“我刚醒嘛。出发吧，大仓！”

“突然间说话好大声！”

\----

渋谷打开敲响的房门，大仓揉着肚子走进来。他拖着语调说：“你整理好了吗？我饿了——”

“好了。打算吃什么？”渋谷拿了些东西，走出门口。跟上来的大仓深沉道：“拉面……吧。”

“果然还是拉面。”

“果然还是拉面啊。”

两人皆双手插兜趿着步子，悠闲无比地踱在温泉旅馆的长廊上。

“说起来，大仓做的拉面可真好吃啊。”

“被夸奖很开心哦。”

“想变成你家的拉面碗。”

“不用那么麻烦，随时来玩就好。”

“吃完拉面，就是温泉了。”

“果然还是温泉。”

“说些有新意的话试试。”渋谷倏尔话锋一转。

“想在拉面里面泡温泉啊。”大仓不假思索地接道。

渋谷愉快地拍手大笑：“你怎么知道我想听你说什么？”

“嘛、毕竟我也和すばるくん待在一起快一天了。”大仓抱肩，嘴角得意地一咧。

“说的是啊。”渋谷心满意足地拍拍他的肩膀。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> https://imglf0.lf127.net/img/RnVKL0FWLzlEYS9TMnVSRnEyYXMwR2QwWk9tSVdLOW10QytmVDhJTld2NTV3SllQMGNVWTh3PT0.jpg?imageView&thumbnail=1000x0&type=jpg  
> 原梗


End file.
